124811-17042015-the-day-after
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's the ugly side of campaigns like this. They are addicting, and companies know it. It works, because our brains are wired like this. I've gotten 4 keys myself. Needed to extend my sub anyway, and my girlfriend wanted the mount, and my brother wanted the game for his birthday as well. So bit the bullet and just bought 4 keys from an online store. Got to keep the "rewards", turned out it was 4x a Costume. Hence why I put up the suggestion to change the system. No CrapShop, but give out a voucher with the registration, so people can chose their reward. | |} ---- That's what I thought, so many cats in Thayd :P Clearly a good move from a business point of view. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm not grumpy about the codes themselves. I'm grumpy about how the system is implemented, and existing players who have been paying for a year get absolutely nothing. I love the campaign for new people, as it's a nice incentive to get them in the game. But the RNG on the system is bad. Really bad. Just look at my case, 4 boxes, 4 times the same item. That's an extreme turn off. | |} ---- Actually if SOMEBODY didn't get four in a row the RNG would be bad. Usually the problem with people trying to make things random is they try to make it too random without accounting for the occasional run of similar numbers. Even more likely to happen when there are only three items. | |} ---- I know how sequences and randomization works. But as a paying customers, this the exact sequence I do NOT want to have. And as a business, they should account for this. This is a major turn off for anyone, whether this is cash-shop, bonus or not, or simply free. It's the effect for the one opening the package that needs to be kept in mind. | |} ---- If it's any consolation I think every one of my boxes will contain the same item. | |} ---- ---- Yep, and the server already decided the costume is worth less then the mount in plat for some reason, so getting the money together for the cat will take a long time. Don't get the difference in price really, they all cost equally the same price. | |} ---- ---- I think more people want the mount than the costume, so it's just supply and demand. Everyone has to use a mount in this game, but not everyone cares so much about costumes, so mounts hit a broader spectrum of people. That's my theory, anyway. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Nonsense, that chua has clothes. Can't possibly be you. | |} ---- ---- Do tell . . . | |} ---- I just want Carbine to finally make a statement today about how they're going to fix this so I can want to support the game and this company again. I want nothing more than to go out there and buy me a couple boxes but :( | |} ---- ---- Oh RP stuffs. ;) edit: My goal for the weekend is to get through Vet. KV, SC and SSM and finish whatever else is outstanding on the GA attunement so that I can hit your Thursday alt run (assuming you're running that again). | |} ---- ^This ^And this | |} ---- ---- what :P :D | |} ---- ... *gives a big deep sigh* | |} ---- LMAO! | |} ---- I hope to do it again. It probably won't be weekly, though, and Thursday might not be the best night for it. But I will make sure to alert you. And feel free to add me as a friend in game (Chet Awesomelaser/Rythar Silverfury) if you'd like any help with those dungeon runs. Or just want to run dungeons for, wait for it, fun! | |} ---- Oh so that's where you've been. I went away for two weeks and you and scar aren't online anymore! QQ! Does this mean I have to level a stinky exile to see your plot? :((( | |} ---- Now now, we can't just go around calling the exiles stinky. That leads to hurt feelings and discord, I like my cup of coffee to be as discord free as possible. How about instead of stinky, you call them frumpy exiles? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- sorry been so busy with housing and progressing on DS that I (no idea about scar) have had time to finish the last 5 levels on my dummie :P Get to level 15 real quick and come see my plot :D | |} ---- Hardly my fault you guys dress in hand-me-downs from the Cassian civil war. Do you have anything from the last decade that you didn't pull off a dominion corpse? I mean you can be angry, but it doesn't stop it from being true. Let's not forget that previously you were being called Stinky, which is rather unfounded. With the right vitalus, mordesh have a wonderful wintergreen aroma. | |} ---- ---- Not me. :/ Haven't really logged in outside of doing the vet shiphand in a few days. Jack and I had been really missing playing video games with our two friends that make up our core gaming/roleplay group, but one of them hates WS and the other gets too stressed out about WS dungeons to enjoy doing them (even though Jack and I desperately want to run them). So we talked things over and settled on Rift as our side thing, since husband and I have a lot of history with that game and it's pretty casual-friendly. That's what we've been doing on the nights we haven't been roleplaying. xD (On a side note, was THRILLED with the recent costume update... wtf Carbine if Rift can manage nearly 50 wardrobe slots and an unlimited armor skin storage, then you can too. :S) Uhmmm... I am hoping to get some WildStar play in this weekend, though! I finally finished writing the standard exam for my 6th graders; just have to do the individual Honors and ELL ones... oof. But those aren't due until the 5th so I'm gonna take a break this weekend. xD Maybe I'll finally set foot in a dungeon instead of an adventure... or I'll just PvP some more! | |} ---- ---- ---- Not sure what to make of this after the day-long grump fest about the boxes. | |} ---- He's upset about the action but still wants the items? In fact, he's probably got more of a reason to be upset than me, since I don't really care about the items that much. He's out real money because of this thing. Like we don't stop driving our cars when gas prices go up, but we still grumble about it . . . | |} ---- ---- I won't buy any of it, though I might have considered grinding for it. But I feel like if I used any of that stuff I'd hear 'target' in my head every time I did. I don't begrudge anyone else doing it, but it's how I'd feel. | |} ---- See that I get haha. Not complaining about the situation while shoveling money at Carbine. | |} ---- ---- Darn it Fluttershy you know I can't help myself. You haven't issued me any warning points since I've gotten back though so I guess I should be nice. :-) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Portable hotplate, very useful. Also a must for diplomacy with Torine. You have a giant sword, I have a gaint sword, you are a giant amazon from space, I'm a giant metal being from space....We should bake cookies! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Really? The first thing I thought of was Kingsley Shacklebolt | |} ---- I thought of making stands or bleachers for the audience, but figured why not merge the viewing area with a bar and put glass all over the arena, so people watching could stand right above it and look down, and not miss a single thing because they chose a weird place to sit on the bleachers :) To be precise the only ones that are supposed to be in the arena at any given time, are the contestants dueling :P Streaming quite a bit as of lately, if the stream racks up a decent amount of viewers and we see a rise in population, my goal is to host tournaments in Tabula Rasa, and several other locations around on some of my friends housing plots who have build their own quite nice arenas :) | |} ---- ---- Have no intention of getting GTA that franchise has never really interested me, but I do have HotS :P | |} ----